


Canis Major

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Off-World Shenanigans, Teal'c and Daniel friendship, Teal'c is always awesome, dogs are literally man's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Teal'c and Daniel, in a tense off-world standoff. Daniel wishes the universe would get the message and stop making him prove that he's forgiven Teal'c.





	1. Teal'c

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2011 for the SG-1 Friendathon, for the prompt: _Teal'c and Daniel. "To be honest, I've had more successful conversations with dogs."_ Set in early S1, shortly after _Thor's Hammer_ and _Cor Ai_.

With his back stiff and his face set in a deep frown, Teal'c stared at the natives that surrounded him. They stared back, eyes fixed upon his every movement, ready to attack at the slightest hint of further aggression. His staff weapon was primed and aimed, slowly tracking the pacing hostiles, but he did not dare to fire. The frozen tableau had existed now for over ten minutes; Teal'c had seen no opportunity to shift the circumstances in his own favor. All he could do was both hope and dread Daniel Jackson's imminent arrival. The balance would surely shift then, but in which direction?

He saw the sudden tension in the leader's muscles as his radio crackled for the third time in as many minutes. With his ear bud in place, Daniel Jackson's worried voice should have been inaudible to anyone else. He was unsurprised to learn that the hearing of his opponents was clearly highly developed.

"Teal'c? Teal'c, come in, please? I'm on my way over to your position. Teal'c, if you can signal to me somehow -- click the radio or something. I've told Jack that you're not responding, but it'll be a while before he and Sam can reach us." A moment or two of silence, then, "I hope you're okay, Teal'c. I'll be there soon. Just hang on until I get there, all right?"

Teal'c gritted his teeth, then carefully schooled his features back into impassivity. It would be unwise to adopt an expression that might be interpreted as baring his teeth in threat. As it was, two of his challengers shifted their weight to attack, then dropped back at a sharp bark of command from their leader.

Two minutes later, Teal'c gave an inward wince at the sound of Daniel Jackson's approach. While most untrained humans would not have been able to hear his careful footsteps, they seemed loud and lumbering to Teal'c's Jaffa ears. There was no doubt of his opponents' ability to hear them. He watched in unhappy immobility as several of the locals faded back into the underbrush, no doubt planning some sort of ambush. It was frustrating to know that even should Daniel Jackson see his stalkers, he would not recognize the need for alarm until it was too late.

Another minute passed before calls sounded in the woods: unintelligible to him, but obviously carrying a wealth of meaning for his captors. As the leader reacted to the new information, his head turning sharply to glance first at Teal'c and then in the direction of Daniel Jackson's approach, Teal'c steeled himself. The ring of watchful sentries would surely attack if he tried to use his radio, but Teal'c was ready to risk it if a timely warning would mean saving his teammate's life.

Yet the stance of his guards seemed wrong, somehow. They held him at bay, preventing him from moving; but the secondary ranks were not moving to attack. Teal'c did not know his enemy well, and was ready to concede that he might be reading the signs incorrectly. But as far as he could discern, they were neither trying to kill him nor readying an assault on the unsuspecting Daniel Jackson. It almost appeared as if they were attempting to guard something -- or someone -- from him. They clearly perceived him as a threat, but against what? Did they have young in the area, perhaps? That would alter the equation entirely.

In the end, he hesitated too long. Daniel Jackson came trotting into the clearing, his mobile face expressing open relief at the sight of Teal'c standing there, apparently unharmed. Then two lithe shapes moved swiftly to prevent him from approaching any closer, and Teal'c crouched into a firing position, ready to attack the first creature to harm his teammate.


	2. Daniel

Daniel hadn't known what to expect when Teal'c suddenly failed to respond to his radio. He'd been walking a close perimeter around the ruins that Daniel was studying, watching the forest for predators or natives who might not appreciate SG-1 poking around their abandoned settlements. Everything had seemed routine until the fourth hourly check-in, when Daniel radioed Teal'c and received nothing but static in return. He hadn't stopped to consider what he could do that Teal'c couldn't; he just stuffed everything into his pack and headed out for Teal'c's last reported location. Wild scenarios had spun themselves out in his imagination: marauding locals, rampaging Jaffa, even hidden pits or long-abandoned traps. Automatically adopting the stealth skills that Teal'c and Jack had taught him, Daniel hurried through the woods, hoping to find Teal'c unharmed.

Well, he _seemed_ to be all right, at least. He was upright and apparently unwounded. But this particular situation -- Teal'c standing at bay in the center of a ring of wild dogs -- certainly hadn't been on his list of possibilities.

Even as Daniel tried to move towards him, two of the dogs blocked his path. They didn't attack him, or even bare their teeth. They just... well, herded was probably the best word, Daniel had to admit. Sidestepping them didn't work, either, as he nearly tripped over a third dog that shifted position to bar his way.

Giving up for the time being, Daniel raised his voice enough to call across the clearing. "You all right, Teal'c?"

"I am uninjured," Teal'c rumbled, although his voice sounded distinctly disgruntled. He slowly straightened from his crouched position. "However, these creatures will not permit me to move, and I dislike the risk of attempting a battle with them." His staff weapon tracked one particular dog -- the leader, Daniel guessed. "Have you any ideas how to resolve this, Daniel Jackson?"

"Other than agreeing with you that I'd rather not fight a pack of wild dogs? Not really, no." Daniel tried to smile down at his three guards. They looked rather unimpressed, and kept nudging him away from Teal'c.

Nudging him away from Teal'c...

"If I didn't know better," Daniel muttered, "I'd think they're trying to protect me from you."

Teal'c looked up sharply. "Why do you suggest that?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on regular canine behavior," Daniel said slowly. "I've dealt with a few wild, half-starved dogs on archaeological digs, but there's no way to extrapolate from those experiences to this. These animals are healthy, and clearly very bright." He thought back to some of the faded carvings he'd studied in the ruins. "I think these might be the descendants of the trained dogs that served the people here," he added thoughtfully. "There were images of dog-like creatures attacking Jaffa, with human figures shown behind them in a position of safety. I thought it was just metaphor -- you know, the typical Goa'uld symbology of jackal, serpent, crocodile -- but maybe it was more literal than that. And what if those dogs weren't merely trained to attack Jaffa? What if it was somehow bred into them, breeding true in subsequent generations? Even after the humans they were supposed to defend were gone."

"Do you think these creatures recognize the symbol of Apophis?" Teal'c asked, his voice calm and level despite the circling, growling ring of dogs. "I have no knowledge of Apophis ever conquering this planet, but it might have happened too long in the past to be remembered. If he suffered a defeat here, any mention of the planet would be doubly verboten."

"You think they're reacting to your tattoo? Hm, I shouldn't think so. Pattern recognition would be part of any training, I suppose, but these are descendants of those trained animals. You can't breed for that kind of thing -- at least, I don't think you can. And that's assuming that my theory is right in the first place." Ignoring the insistent prodding of one dog's head against his legs, Daniel tapped his lips with a considering forefinger. "What exactly happened when they first encountered you?"

Teal'c tilted his head to one side as he thought back. "I heard sounds of barking," he said at last. "There was no other warning before the entire group surrounded me. They grew more theatening when I primed my staff weapon, but as long as I made no further threatening movements, they seemed satisfied by keeping me contained within their circle. I made one attempt to reach for my radio, but their reactions made it clear they would see it as grounds for attack."

"So it's not so far-fetched to assume that they see you as a menace and they're trying to protect me -- a human -- from a Jaffa. Huh." Daniel regarded his trio of guard dogs. "Any ideas how to tell them that we're actually friends?"

"Could you not attempt to communicate with them in sign language?"

"Maybe." Daniel's voice was hesitant. "Sign language is a product of culture. What I would consider to be a sign of peace might be interpreted as a sign of aggression. Don't forget, any human gestures they recognize would be translated to canine perception. I'm not sure I can accurately predict what would work here."

"The Abydons have a different culture from your own," Teal'c said reasonably. "Yet O'Neill informed me that your first communications with them were via sign language."

"Via chocolate, really, but -- wait, when did Jack tell you about our first trip to Abydos?"

"Some time ago." Teal'c did not elaborate.

"Oh. Well." Drawing his brows together, Daniel dismissed the topic and returned to the subject at hand. "Sign language. Signs, really -- I don't speak canine, and it's probably safe to assume they don't speak human. What would they recognize? They know you're a Jaffa and that I'm a human. How? Your staff weapon? Your symbiote? It can't be your clothing, since we're dressed identically."

Teal'c considered. "They showed aggression before I primed my staff weapon. An ability to sense my symbiote seems more likely than an ability to discern between a weapon and a walking staff."

"But you said the tension ramped up after you aimed it, right?"

"Indeed."

"Huh." Daniel stared down at his guards, then looked speculatively across the clearing at Teal'c. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Teal'c's eyebrow arched. "I do not care for the current situation. I am less than confident of our ability to kill all these creatures without suffering injury ourselves. I would prefer not to wait for the arrival of Captain Carter and O'Neill."

"So you'd rather risk whatever I've come up with," Daniel translated. His mouth twitched into a grim smile.

The eyebrow rose even higher. "I believe I just said that, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said with supreme blandness.

"Right." Daniel took a deep breath. "You have to show submission, Teal'c. Lower your weapon and crouch down. I'm not asking you to kneel," he added hastily, because even from that distance he could see the sudden blankness that descended over those stoic features. "But by looming over them, you're asserting your dominance. You have to get down."

Daniel counted off his heartbeats as Teal'c hesitated. He knew that after so many decades of bowing to Apophis, even a pretence of submission was difficult for Teal'c to accept. But he didn't know what else they could do to convince these dogs that Teal'c wasn't a threat -- not to him, the human they felt bound to protect, and not to themselves.

 _Do it,_ he urged silently.

Teal'c powered down his staff weapon, shifted it to a less threatening position, and slowly crouched down in the yellowed grass.

The dogs immediately reacted to the change, yelping and growling. After a moment, the leader moved forward cautiously, teeth bared. It stopped a few paces away from Teal'c and sniffed suspiciously at the staff weapon, then more closely at Teal'c himself.

And Daniel moved. He vaulted over his distracted guard dogs and charged across the clearing before any others could stop him. He felt a jolt as teeth closed in the loose material of the jacket he always forgot to fasten, then heard the sound of ripping as his headlong pace carried him away from the abortive grip. Then he was skidding to a halt, sliding onto his knees at the leader's side, and snatching up the staff weapon in his own hand.

A heavy weight stuck him squarely in the back, driving him away from Teal'c and face-first into the turf. Spitting dirt, Daniel desperately tightened his grip on the staff weapon. He could hear Teal'c shouting his name, hear the growls of the dogs around him, but in the whirlwind of dog hair and paws and weight and dust, Daniel could focus on only one thing: _Keep hold of the staff weapon, or Teal'c is dead._

He rolled back onto his knees and powered up the staff weapon.

He aimed it directly at Teal'c.

The furious yelps stopped, replaced by a low, steady growl from the leader. With a smooth rippling of coordinated muscle, the dogs retreated, leaving Daniel and Teal'c frozen in position at the center of an expanding circle. Teal'c, who had been pinned to the ground during the melee, rose smoothly to his feet, but did not make any other move. Despite the rips in jacket and trousers that showed hints of bloodstains, he stood calmly, facing the open head of the staff weapon sparking only six feet from his face.

Daniel swallowed hard, feeling his nerves scream against muscle memory. Gripping the weapon so hard that his fingers ached, he remembered another time when he'd aimed a staff weapon at a man he didn't truly understand yet, but had already come to consider a friend. He'd swiveled at the last moment and tried to fire on Ra, but missed. He hadn't known how to compensate for the staff's length, for the kick when it fired.

He'd gotten a lot more proficient at the staff weapon since then.

Teal'c was still standing there, unmoved and unmoving. Daniel blinked against the sweat in his eyes. It was unsettling to watch the planes of Teal'c's face shift in his perception from friend to cool stranger.

But Daniel had held this selfsame weapon once before and fired it on Teal'c's behalf, even with the potential for Sha're's redemption hanging in the balance. His fingers' imperceptible twitch on the trigger shamed him. 

He looked around at the intent circle watching him. "This man," he said firmly, if pitched slightly higher than usual, "is my friend." With slow deliberation, he powered the staff weapon down again and tossed it on the grass by his feet.

A howl went up behind him, but Daniel again moved quickly. He took two strides forward and gripped Teal'c's shoulder. 

"A friend!" he repeated loudly. He turned, still gripping Teal'c's shoulder, and found the pack leader only a pace behind him, bristling and baring its teeth. He didn't need to be an expert on canine behavior to recognize that the creature was only seconds away from attacking.

Forcing himself to act with a calmness he didn't feel, Daniel slid down into a kneeling position, wordlessly urging Teal'c to crouch down once more. With one hand still holding onto to Teal'c, Daniel offered his free hand to the leader. "We're friends," he said again, trying to project reassurance. "You've done very well to try and protect me, but it's all right. Teal'c won't hurt me."

Yellow eyes blinked. The lip curled back over the teeth. Daniel watched with trepidation as the great shaggy head bent over his fingers, sniffing carefully. Then the leader lifted its head and regarded Daniel directly, those yellow eyes glinting with intelligence.

"Yes," Daniel said, and tentatively rested his hand on the glossy black hair of the dog's neck. "I'm safe. Safe with you, and safe with Teal'c."

The dog ducked away from the hesitant caress and nosed at the quiescent staff weapon. It nudged it further away from Daniel and Teal'c, casting frequent, almost suspicious glances to ensure that neither of them was attempting to grab the weapon.

"Guess these dogs believe that the kids shouldn't play with matches," Daniel muttered, and he hated the shakiness he could hear in his own voice. Mercifully, Teal'c only inclined his head in agreement and made no comment.

More of the dogs were coming closer now, no longer unfriendly but still somewhat wary. One of them, its dark coat splashed with streaks of paler brown, padded directly to Daniel and nosed at his hand, demanding a caress of its own.

"I think we can risk standing up now," Daniel suggested, suiting action to words. 

Absentmindedly patting the dog, he wondered at the irony of this constant need to affirm his support of Teal'c as a teammate: an Asgard device, a murder trial, and now a pack of dogs. He never stepped through the Stargate without hoping that they'd find some clue or device to help him rescue Sha're; but despite that aching constant, he still looked at Teal'c as teammate first, instrument of loss second. Feeling suddenly weary, Daniel wished that the greater universe would get the point and stop asking him to prove their friendship.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said then, and the rich timbre of his voice was a soothing, velvety balm against Daniel's churning emotions. "There is no shame in your devotion to those you have lost."

Teal'c always could see right through him. Nodding jerkily, Daniel stuffed his hands in his pockets to hide his clenched fists. The dog at his feet whined and butted its head against his knee.

"We will find your Sha're and Skaara." Teal'c's words and tone weren't just a promise; they were bedrock, unshakable. "And we shall bring them both home."

"Yes," Daniel whispered. His fingers slowly uncurled in his pockets.

He gave the black and brown dog a final pat. Most of the other dogs, responding to the new status quo, were now barking and leaping about the clearing in an almost tame fashion. Marveling at the careful breeding -- genetic manipulation, he guessed -- that allowed these animals to be so comfortable with humans after generations of absence, he turned to see what the leader had done to Teal'c's staff weapon.

The large dog stood with one paw planted firmly on the staff weapon, as if making sure that it wouldn't try to get away. Daniel regarded the creature with admiration. Proud, intelligent, capable, a powerful leader... Whimsically, he offered the animal a sloppy salute. Jack would no doubt be scandalized at the thought of saluting an animal; with a secret grin, Daniel decided that only improved it.

He caught Teal'c's amused glance and gave a half-shrug. "Sign language?" he suggested cheerfully.

The leader lifted its head and regarded Daniel with those intent yellow eyes. Then, as if in response to the salute, it opened its mouth in a huge doggy grin and very deliberately lifted its hind leg.

"Hey!" Daniel yelped, starting forward.

Teal'c's hand closed around his forearm. "Do not concern yourself, Daniel Jackson. Perhaps the creature is merely using its own sign language in this instance."

Daniel snorted a reluctant laugh. "Yeah, well, you're probably right. But you're still going to have to carry it afterwards!"

"We both have latex gloves in our packs for medical use," Teal'c pointed out reasonably. "The body fluids will do no lasting harm to the staff weapon. And it is best if the pack is well satisfied with our encounter." He nodded at the leader. Apparently pleased with its anointment of the staff weapon, it was now barking sharp commands to the rest of the pack. Many had already trotted back into the shadows of the trees, disappearing from view.

Wrinkling his nose, Daniel nonetheless dug into his pack for latex gloves. He was just opening his medical kit when he saw Teal'c speaking into the radio. Of course -- Jack and Sam were still on their way to help Daniel discover why Teal'c was unable to respond to his calls.

"O'Neill. The situation has resolved itself. There is no need for you or Captain Carter to come to our assistance." There was a pause as he listened. "Understood. We shall meet you at the Stargate in approximately thirty minutes. Teal'c out."

Daniel glanced at his watch and shook his head, bemused. The entire encounter, from the moment he entered the clearing until the pack had melted into the woods, had taken just over five minutes. 

As Teal'c nodded his appreciation for the proffered gloves and donned them, Daniel wandered back to the edge of the clearing, peering through the trees. He thought he heard a distant baying, but other than copious amounts of dog hair on his BDUs and the tattered evidence of Teal'c's uniform, there was no sign that they'd ever been there.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a little belatedly. "In all the excitement, I didn't have a chance to ask. How badly did they hurt you?"

"It was only minor wounds," Teal'c assured him. "My symbiote is already healing me."

"Seems only fair -- it's why you got hurt."

Teal'c regarded him for a moment. "It is a bitter bargain," he said at last, "but it is mine, for good and for ill." Then he allowed one corner of his mouth to curl minutely upwards, his equivalent of a broad smile. "Perhaps we should say that you protected my symbiote today, much as those dogs were determined to protect you."

"Oh, sure, make me regret it," Daniel said wryly. He nodded at the staff weapon. "Good to go? Not too, ah, pungent?"

"It is bearable. We will pass a stream on our way to the Stargate. I can wash it there."

The two of them stepped out of the clearing into the cooler shade of the trees, heading for their rendezvous with Sam and Jack.

"It's too bad there's no time to go back and take another look at the ruins," Daniel said, a little wistful. "Now that I know that those drawings are literal, not symbolic, all my notes are going to need to be redone."

"It will do no harm to propose a second mission to General Hammond," Teal'c said. "Should we return, perhaps you could communicate further and teach the dogs other forms of sign language." After a pause, Teal'c added just a little too blandly, "They would likely appreciate your Abydos chicken dance."

"My--!" Daniel stopped short, mouth open, and glared at the imperturbable back of Teal'c's head as he strode on, undeterred. 

Oh, he'd have to get Jack for that one! And Teal'c, too...

Daniel considered the likelihood of achieving revenge on Teal'c, decided to settle on just getting back at Jack, and hurried to catch up with his friend.


End file.
